Too Many Broken Hearts 4
by XxLuv2LaughxX
Summary: This is the 4th chapter and only like 2 secrets are revealed and there is some drama well at least i think but this one is really good next one up today or tomorrow! xoxo


**Too Many Broken Hearts**

Starring:

Zac Efron

Ashley Tisdale

Lucas Grabeel

Vanessa Hudgens

Corbin Bleu

Monique Coleman

And Jared Murillo

(Recap)

So last time we left off Lanessa got together and did "it"

Zashley is finally a couple! Zac and Ashley went to Vanessa's to spend the night because they didn't feel safe at Ashley's house! Why didn't they feel safe?

FIND OUT NOW!

(In Vanessa's room that same night)

Ashley: we will just leave you two!

Zac: yea

(They closed the door and went back to sleep)

(The next morning)

Vanessa: Hey Lucas!

Lucas: hey babe!

Vanessa: did you use a condom last night?

Lucas: yea of course!

Vanessa: Thank god! Hey let's go downstairs

Lucas: okay

(Downstairs)

Ashley: So did you guys have fun last night?

Zac: Yea because you guys were really loud!

Lucas and Vanessa: you guys are funny! And yes it was fun!

Zac and Ashley: T.M.I. (too much information)

Lucas: well have you two ever done "it"?

Ashley: No!

Zac: we are waiting for the right time instead of going ahead and doing it the night we get together!

Ashley: yea

Vanessa: well why weren't you guys feeling safe at Ashley's house last night?

Ashley: well call Corbin and Momo I think we need to tell everyone!

Vanessa: Okay! (Calls them and they arrive)

Corbin: so whats the news?

Zac: well…

Ashley: we have a feeling that we are being stalked and when I say we I mean Vanessa, me, Zac, Lucas, Corbin, and Momo

Monique: well why?

Zac: because last night we saw a shadow from Ashley's window

Vanessa: well who do you think is stalking you?

Ashley: I think Jared what about you guys?

Corbin: Jared

Monique: Jared

Vanessa: Jared

Lucas: Jared

Zac: Bob

Everyone: Bob?

Zac: just wanted to say a different name but I think its Jared

Ashley: okay so we all think its Jared?

Everyone: yea

Ashley: I think that we should throw a big sleepover party and invite all of our friends!

Everyone: Yea!

Ashley: okay the girls will make the guest list and the boys will get the decorations!

Everyone: OKAY!

(The boys are now setting up the decorations and the girls are done with the guest list)

Ashley: okay here are the people that are coming:

Miley Cyrus

Joe Jonas

Nick Jonas

Kevin Jonas

Amanda Bynes

Nikki Blonsky

Taylor Swift

Brittney Snow

Chad Michael Murray

Lindsay Lohan

Paris Hilton

Jared Murillo (Just to question him and to find out what's up)

Dylan Sprouse

Cole Sprouse

Jason Earls

Jason Dolley

Cody Linely

And Brenda Song

Zac: that's a lot of people

Monique: I know!

(Time flies by and everyone is here)

Joe: Hey Ashley wanna dance?

Ashley: no thanks but thanks!

Joe: okay see ya later!

Miley: Come on girls let's dance!

(They start dancing)

(Then Jared arrives A/N everyone knows about the Jared stalking thing)

Ashley: (Goes over to Zac and kisses him) Hey babe Jared is here!

Zac: okay

Corbin: Hey Momo, Vanessa, Lucas, Ashley, and Zac meet me upstairs!

All the people he said: OKAY!

(Upstairs)

Jared: what is going on?

Corbin: Like you don't know!

Jared: I don't!

Ashley: (comes upstairs with Zac holding hands) Hey gu-

Jared: Ashley! ZAC LET GO OF MY WOMAN!

Zac: NO WAY SHE IS MINE!

Corbin: both of you just shutup!

Zac: UGH!

Jared: Ashley you know that I love you!

Zac: Were you stalking us last night?

Jared: Yes! I also have another secret!

Ashley: well what is it?

Jared: I was dating your sister while I was dating you Ashley!

Ashley: WHAT?!?!? WELL I HAVE A SECRET TOO AND THAT IS I LOVED ZAC WHEN I WAS DATING YOU AND WHENEVER WE KISSED I IMANGINED IT WAS ZAC!

Zac: really?

Ashley: yea

Vanessa: ENOUGH WITH THE SECRETS BEFORE IT RUINS OUR LIVES AND WE WILL REGRET SOMETHINGS THAT WE SAID!

Momo: Vanessa is right

Jared: I am out of here! (He leaves)

(Everyone goes downstairs and it is now 12:00 midnight)

Ashley: hey everyone let's play spin the bottle!

Everyone: yea!

Zac: I will go first!

(He spins and it lands on Nikki)

Nikki: (Happy) Come on Zaccie kiss me!

Ashley: SHUT UP NIKKI!

Nikki: No! (Grabs Zac and not letting him go and starts French kissing him)

Zac: (Finally pulls away) EWWW! Excuse me while I go puke!

Ashley: HA, HA! NIKKI HE DIDN'T LIKE IT!

Nikki: whatever!

Vanessa: okay enough with this game how about we all watch a movie!

Everyone: okay!

(During the movie)

Nikki: Zaccie I am scared!

Zac: well hold a pillow! (Throws a pillow at her)

Everyone: (LAUGHS!)

OHHHH Told you secrets would be out!

And now there is a lot of **DRAMA!**

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! **

HA! Just wanted to heat up the moment anyway time for the cliffhanger questions!

What will Nikki's reaction be to all that laughing?

Will Nikki and Ashley ever make peace?

Will Jared ever return and do something conniving and evil?

Will Nikki keep on flirting with Zac?

Will Zac keep on ignoring her or fall for her evil tricks to **DESTROY **Zashley?

Or is Zashley's love to strong for that?

What about Lucas and Vanessa will they stay strong?

Will Jared keep on wanting to get Ashley back?

Did Jared really date Ashley's sister Jen while he was dating her?

If so will Jen apologize or say it wasn't true?

SO MANY QUESTIONS! Well these many questions will be answered in the next chapter of TOO MANY BROKEN HEARTS


End file.
